Often, it is necessary to cut or saw off a segment of pipe at a time or in a position when access cannot be had to the pipe exterior, such as when a pipe is below a fixed surface and cannot be reached by a hacksaw or other such pipe cutting means. This may occur in buildings constructed on concrete slabs, when an installed pipe must be cut below the floor level.
Various devices have been suggested for the purpose of cutting pipes from the inside out. Often these devices involve positioning a cutting means on the inside surface of the pipe and carefully guiding the cutting means around circumference. Since visibility of the work area is usually limited in such situations, it is often difficult to both guide the cutting means around the circumference, prevent the cutting means from extending too far outside the pipe exterior and prevent the cutting means from jumping outside the pipe interior, especially when the cutting means is a power tool.
The present inventive interior pipe cutter router tool is simple, inexpensive and relatively easy to manufacture, and performs its function with time and cost saving speed and efficiency, with accuracy and safety. The present tool can be used with a standard hand drill to completely, cleanly and safely cut an end segment of plastic pipe from the inside out.